What DA does when shes bored
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: DA's bored so she decides to play a game with the YGO cast, Of course they have no say about it, lol. Stupid 1 chapter story, doesnt really have much of a point but its still funny


Dragonia: oh joy, yet another story has be found within the dusty, empty, dark corridors of my mind. However this is just some stupid little thing I came up with in about 5 minutes when I was bored and will most likely only be one chapter. Well enjoy and hope you laugh.

Ch.1 a bored DA equals pain

*Chaos HQ*

Shadow- *watching TV*

Dragonia- *playing SSBM* (A/N- theres about 10 TVs here…(^____^))

Amber- *off in la la land*

Chaos- *watching Trinity and Crystal*

Crystal- *teaching Trinity different pranks she can pull on people*

Trinity- *listening to Crystal*

DA- *bored as heck*…..theres nothing to do…..*yawn*

Dragonia- well find something to do…..go watch TV

DA- no…..

Shadow- kick dragonias butt in SSBM

DA-….no…..

Dragonia- go beat us Amber

DA- that gets old after awhile…

Chaos- then go torture someone…..

DA- ….hm….not a bad idea….

Dragonia- CHAOS!!!!!

Chaos- eep….sorry…..

Dragonia- DA, don't you DARE!!!!

DA- *smirks* Later…..*teleports*

Dragonia- DA!!!!!!! …….CRAP!!!!!

*Domino city, game shop*

Yugi and Joey- *dueling, duh*

Tea- *talking with Serenity*

Tristan- *watching the duel….wait….hes not hitting on Serenity, CALL THE DOCTOR TRISTANS SICK!!!!!!!*

Yami- *resting in his soul room* (A/N- awww….sleepy time for Yami..(^______^))

Yugi- I win again

Joey- oh man….

Tristan- Man Joey, that's the 10th time this morning…

Joey- don't remind me….

Serenity- Can we do something else now, this is boring….

Tea- yea…

Yugi- Ok, what do you want to do……*disappears*

EOE (everyone else)- *blink*…..that's bad…..*disappear*

*in a very dark room*

Yugi- *looks around* I cant see anything, its too dark….

Voice 1-Whos there!?

Yugi- huh?

V2- Hello?

Yugi- h-hi?

V3- MOMMY!!!!!!

Yugi- What the?

V4- Its too dark….

Yugi- Whos that…..

V5- Who ever is in charge BETTER come out NOW!!!!!

Yugi- *blinks* that sounded like Kaiba….

V5- what the…..YUGI!?!?!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?

Yugi- *cringes*….yup….that's Kaiba……

V6- SOME ONE TURN ON THE F^%&$#% LIGHTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- (O.O;;)…..I know that voice…..

V7- You want lights, fine……

Light blasts through the room. The group of people look around to find that their in a cave that seems to be under a volcano, mainly because its really hot and a stream of lava is right behind them. Of course after looking around at their location they finally noticed who was with them.

All- *look at each other*….(O.O)…YOU AGAIN!!!!!

Everyone there are as followed:

Yugi

Ryou

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Tea

Mokuba

Serentiy

Isis

Malik

Mai

Interesting group….

Joey and Malik- *death glaring each other*

Kaiba- *death glaring Yugi*

Yugi- (^_^;;)….hehe…

Tea- ok…..so why are we all here…..

Mai- And how did we get here?

Voice- I can answer that question.

All- *turn around*…(O.O)….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NOT HER AGAIN!!!!!!!

DA- Hey, I'm not that bad….

All- ("this is gonna be painful")

Kaiba- So, what the hecks going!?

DA- We're gonna play a game.

All- ("yup….painful")

DA- oh, but first, we need 3 more players. *snaps fingers, Yami, Marik, and Bakura appear next to their Hikaris*

The Yamis- *looks up at DA*….oh greeeaaat…..

DA- Now, on to the game.

Yami- Game?

DA- yup. The rules are simple enough Joey could understand it….

Joey- huh…..HEY!!!!!

DA- (^_^)

Bakura- What are the rules?

DA- if you talk, you get zapped.

EOE- (o.O) what?

DA- See, I've noticed that all of you talk WAY too much. So this game will show if you guys can actually shut up.

Joey- We do not talk to much!!!!

DA- oh yea….You, Yugi, and Yami Never shut up about 'The Heart of the Cards', Bakura, Marik, and Malik never shut up about the M-Items and controlling/destroying the world.

Bakura, Marik, Malik- (^_^;;)

DA- Isis never shuts up about the future and her stupid necklace. We all know what Tea rants about. (A/N- I'm still a Tea Fan…(^_^;;))

Tea- oh shut up….

DA- lets see who else….oh yea…….Kaiba and his constant rants about revenge on Yugi.

Kaiba- (-_-)

DA- oh and Mokuba and Serenity, does this sound familiar, Big Brother help, Big Brother I believe in you, Big Brother this, Big Brother that, Yak yak yak, Enough with the brother crap.

Mokuba and Serenity- (-_-;;;)

DA- did I forget anyone?

Joey- *points to Mai, Tristan, and Ryou*

Mai, Tristan, Ryou- *glare at Joey*

DA- oh yea…..well Tristan never says much, Mai's ok, and Ryou's usually being controlled by Bakura to say anything.

EOE- *blinks* what?

DA- but their still going to be tortured with the rest of you.

EOE- (-_-;;)

DA- anyways, Game START!!!

Tea- …….

Kaiba-……..

Malik- ……..

Bakura- (-_-;;)

Tristan- …….

Yugi- *looking around*

Joey- *coughs*…..*ZAP!*…oh, what the…….*ZAP!*…..Hey, hang on!!!!! *ZAP!*….CUT IT OUT!!!!!! *ZAP!*…THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!! *ZAP!*……STOP IT!!!!!!! *ZAP!*…..

Tristan- *runs up and puts his hands over Joeys mouth to shut him up*

Joey- (x_-;;;)…..

Yami- (~This is stupid….~)

Yugi- (~I know, but theres no way out of it….~)

Yami and Yugi- *ZAP!* (o.O;;)

DA- No mind links either…..

Yamis and Hikaris- (-_-;;;)

*20 minutes later*

Tea- *rocking back and forth*

Yugi and Yami- *having a silent duel*

Marik and Bakura- *thinking of ways to kill everyone*

EOE- *staring off into space*

DA- *yawns* this is getting boring……New rule….who ever talks gets sent to a different area of my world to be tortured, and whoever is the last person here, gets send home without a scratch.

EOE- *blink* ……*evil grins*

Bakura- *picks up a rock, throws it and hits Tristan in the back of the head*

Tristan- Ow, Hey!!!! *gets zapped and teleported*

Bakura- (^_____^)

Malik- *takes control of Yugi with the M-Rod*

Yugi- *under Maliks control* You all Suck!!!! *gets zapped and Teleported*

Yami- MALIK!!!!!!…..oh crap….*zapped and teleported*

Malik- (^_^)….("two birds with one stone")

Joey- *throws a rock a Malik but hits Marik instead* oops, wrong one……..OH MAN!!!! *zapped, teleported*

Marik- OW, WHEELER!!!!!!……CRAP!!!!!! *zapped, teleported*

Mai- *sneaks over an pulls Isis's hair*

Isis- OW!!!!…..great….*zapped, teleported*

Mai- (^_^)

Malik- *glares at Mai*

Anyways…..about 5 minutes later, its down to Mokuba, Tea, Bakura and Malik.

All 4- *glaring at each other*

DA- *sighs*…this could take forever…..hm…..*snaps fingers, 2 giant snakes appear out of no where*

Tea and Mokuba- (O.O;;;)

Bakura and Malik- (^__^)…("Cool!!!")

DA- (-_-;;)…..*snaps fingers, snakes turn into 2 giant pink bunnys*

Bakura and Malik- (O.O;;)……NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!……*zapped, teleported*

Tea and Mokuba- *blink*….("riiiiiight…..")

Mokuba- *turns to Tea, does the cutest, chibish, puppy dog eyes anyones ever seen*

Tea- (O.O) ("No….must…..not….give…..in……to……puppy dog eyes…..must…..fight it……..Gah, I CANT!!!!!!") KAWAII!!!!!! (^____________^) SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!! *zapped, teleported*

Mokuba- (^__________^)

DA- (o.O)….ok……guess you win kid…..*sends Mokuba home*……riiiigt….now on to the fun part. *teleports*

About 5 minutes later screams of terror and pain can be heard from a far off distance……

Dragonia: Well that was……interesting……

DA: I found it very amusing….

Dragonia: Well, like I said, that just came to me when I was really bored so I decided to type it up. There will not be another chapter to this so don't ask.

Shadow: poor…Baka-Sama…..

Amber: Dukey wasn't there!!!! (^________^) No pain for Duke zako!!!!

DA: *rolls eyes*….bakas……

Dragonia: Anyways, please review……Later.^_^


End file.
